


I Wasn't Expecting That!

by IcarusTwin



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusTwin/pseuds/IcarusTwin
Summary: A little sweet thing to distract from all the angst. Prompted by Morven meeting Cameron Wolfe . Complete fantasy and waffle,





	

“Can I have a word please Ms Campbell?”  
“Yes, Of course, come on in, take a seat. How are you?”  
“Fine thank you, well actually not exactly fine, but not ‘not fine’ ”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t follow”  
“Well, it’s … um … I’m pregnant.”  
“Oh, oh, well, oh congratulations … I think …?”  
“Yes, it’s just all a bit of a shock, I mean it wouldn’t be unexpected but it wasn’t planned and in the circumstances it’s a wonderful thing, but it’s still a bit of a shock”  
Serena smiled, “yes I can imagine in the circumstances it must be , are you ok about it , I mean have you had it confirmed and had some time to come to terms with it ?”  
“Yes, it’s definite and yes I’ve come to terms with it and of course there’s no question that I want to have our baby, even though it will be really hard, but it’s such a gift”  
“Of course, obviously the Hospital will be supportive and I will certainly be here to give you as much help and support as you need, it is wonderful news – a gift indeed!”  
“Thank you Ms Campbell. There’s something else though.”  
“Yes?”  
“I’ve recently started seeing someone, it’s very recent but he knows everything about what happened with us, and he is lovely and wants to be supportive but…”  
“Oh, that’s wonderful news dear, you know love can strike when you least expect it and if he can be supportive it will be so much easier for you …” 

“But … he is Cameron … Cameron Wolfe … Ms Wolfe’s son …?”  
“Ah… Oh. I see. That is…um … somewhat of a … coincidence.”  
“Yes, and he hasn’t told her, well he hasn’t really spoken to her much since the accident so she doesn’t know anything about us going out yet and I think it would be better if he told her himself , so could you please not mention about him and I yet, um, well if at all ?”  
“Okaaay …”  
“I mean she can be a bit scary and I don’t want to get on the wrong side of her …”  
Serena chuckled “yes she can be a bit terrifying at times!” as she looked up and out of the office windows and saw Bernie Wolfe out on the ward.  
“She will need to know about your pregnancy though, as your mentor, unfortunately we have to inform, but I won’t mention Cameron, that is entirely confidential and for the two of you to decide how best to broach it”  
“Thank you Ms Campbell”  
“Oh Morven , this is such good news, come here let me give you a hug “ and as she moved across to give the young doctor a warm embrace, Bernie looked up and saw the two women hugging in the office and her curiosity was more than a little piqued.

Bernie walked into the office just as the women broke apart, Serena was beaming and said “I’m so delighted, this is such a gift for you, and I will be right here if you need anything at all”  
Morven beamed back, “yes now I’ve got my head around it and told you I’m beginning to get really excited about it “  
Bernie looked at them both quizzically “Good news?” she asked, a little miffed that Morven was sharing something with Serena and not her.  
Morven beamed at her with a glowing smile that lit up her whole face “I’m pregnant! There’s going to be a baby Diggers!”  
“Oh, well, gosh … um … that’s great news. Congratulations.” as she computed what Morven was saying, it was 3 months since Arthur Digby’s untimely death and probably not even 4 since they had married but as complicated as it appeared a child may well be the best thing to have come out of all the grief and she genuinely felt happy for the young woman .  
Serena caught Bernie’s eye and reiterated that the Hospital and the team would all rally round, and she would be more than happy to personally help, knowing that Morven didn’t have her own mother around to help. Bernie chipped in eager not to be seen as less supportive than Serena, “and of course me too, anything to help”  
“Thank You Ms Campbell“ Morven beamed again as she left the office.

“Well, well, won’t be easy for her, poor girl.” Bernie mused as she watched her leave, “having a child on her own in her circumstances, not easy at all”  
Serena looked up and avoided Bernie’s gaze, both women were mothers and knew the pros and cons of juggling a baby alongside beginning a career in medicine although neither had done it as single women, it would be a challenge but motherhood was not something either could deny had given them great joy at times.  
Serena cut in “that’s why I offered to help , poor girl has had enough grief already without struggling to have a baby, in normal circumstances I would agree it is unwise, but a child would be a beautiful legacy of her and Arthur’s love ” as she wiped a tear away.  
Bernie was reminded how much Serena had been affected by Arthur’s death and she softened as she looked at her “yes, you are right, we must give Morven all the help she needs.” And then she grinned at Serena “Surrogate Granny Serena!”  
Serena harrumphed at her … “less of the Granny, I will be Auntie Serena! And you offered to help too so it could be Granny Bernie” she tailed off and quickly looked away recalling her promise to Morven.  
“Good God no! And hopefully not for a very long time with my two!” Bernie exclaimed.  
The news and ribbing between the two surgeons lightened the heavy awkward air that had hung between them since the night Fletch had been injured and The Kiss and they were both secretly relieved to hear each other laughing again. Bernie looked at Serena and grabbed the chance to try and make amends “fancy a drink later in Albies, to celebrate and toast Arthur and the baby?”  
Serena jumped at the offer, “oh go on then as it’s for Arthur“ she exclaimed with joy, not at the news, but more that Bernie had finally managed to ask her to go out for a drink again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely new to this fanfic phenomenon so dont know the rules , I'm just letting my imagination run riot to while away the days and do something vaguely constructive with all these bloody thoughts these two have given me . Plenty more if you want to read it .


End file.
